


A Moment of Passion

by VeryNonyIdeas



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP without Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryNonyIdeas/pseuds/VeryNonyIdeas
Summary: A moment of passion between Helena Klein and her lady love...you.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character (Love & Legends), Helena Klein/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	A Moment of Passion

"Release is coming to you, my love."

You know that she's right. Helena is not one to leave you unfulfilled and wanting for her touch...

Well, not for long.

Still...you _need _her to touch you.

You always do.

You moan loudly, arching your body upwards. Every part of your body begging for release. You grip her shoulders as you whimper, "_Please_."

Helena leans forward, her lips brushing against the shell of your ear, "...just hold on a little longer."

You shiver at her words.

Staring at the ceiling you think, _'Fuck, you say that...but I'm gunna die if I don't cum soon!'_

Helena's body rocks above you, fucking you slowly. Her hair falls over one shoulder, surrounding you in her scent. You breathe her in.

_Gods...she smells good._

Helena uses her whole body as she takes you. Her shoulders flexing with the power of her thrusts. Her breasts pressed against your own as she gazes at you. Not wanting to miss a moment of being with you. Her strong fingers...buried deep inside you...flexing, stroking, stretching you in the ways she knows you like best. Bringing you waves of pleasure.

You shudder as you find the strength of your willpower is tenuous at best, having been driven wild with need. And yet still denied release.

"Helena," you whine.

She only smiles at you. It's indulgent and the closest to smug that you've ever seen. And just seeing how pleased she is—at how you respond to her touch—makes you writhe all the more.

Her kisses are hot on your skin. Her teeth at your neck, both gentle and demanding. Leaving little marks that show the world that you belong to her. That you've been claimed. Not taken, but offered and accepted.

Just as you accepted her.

And you arch your neck, giving her more...giving her everything you have. Your wants. Your desires. You offer it all for her.

It feels so right.

You can focus on nothing else. The only thought pulsing through your mind, your body, is of the woman in your arms.

_Helena._

Every time you're about to hit your peak, she changes to something different but no less pleasurable. Your moans—and straight out begging—do nothing to dissuade her from having you exactly how she wants you. Helena had to wait for days in order to finally get you alone...so, it is unsurprising that she would be greedy with her touches.

Exploring your body...

Devouring you with her skilled mouth.

Enjoying every noise you make for her. Making you shiver under her touch, so close to bliss...but still she draws it out. Teasing. She doesn't want you to cum so soon.

Not yet.

She wants to savor it.

She wants to see your need. And she wants to be right there with you, at the edge, as you both succumb to bliss.

She caresses your face in wonder, watching as you struggle to hold her gaze. You're hers. There was never any doubt that at the end of the day, you would always be in her arms. And you turn, kissing her palm before moving to lick along her fingers...teasing the tip of her thumb with your tongue as you look at her. Desire clear to see in your eyes.

Wanting.

Yearning.

All there to be seen.

Helena's eyes widen in shock before her eyes fall partially closed, thoroughly pleased with your playfulness. She lowers her hips—sliding along your thigh with a groan—coating you in her lust. Her fingers still buried deep inside you, filling you as she rocks against you...

...circling your clit with her thumb.

Your lips burn with need and you pull her down to you, "Kiss me."

_Please, please, please, don't deny me...please._

Helena sees the need in your eyes—practically hearing you begging in her mind—not that she could ever resist such a request.

Not from you.

Her love.

Your lips meet, and it's like taking the first gasp of air after a dive. Heady...invigorating...a powerful need that you could not live without.

Intoxicating.

That's what it feels like to kiss her, and you can't imagine a day going by without such. Soft lips caress your own, sucking on your lower lip before kissing you again. Helena's tongue then slides across your lower lip—once, twice—before you open your mouth to her.

You gasp softly, "Please."

With a groan, her tongue slides along yours, sealing her lips against you in a searing kiss...exploring your mouth. You swallow her moans of pleasure as your hips buck up into her...and she grinds back down into you.

Your hands slide over her strong shoulders and into her hair, pulling her against you. Her purr of pleasure rumbles through her chest and into yours. Smiling against your mouth before she pulls back and nips at your lower lip.

"Oh, my love...the things you do to me." She leans into your hand as you cup her cheek.

"I know...I feel the same..." You lead her back to your lips...your eyes drawn to them. Beautiful and thoroughly kissed...but you want more.

_Gods...I could kiss her every day for the rest of my life and I'd still want more._

You can't get enough.

You _NEED_ more.

More of her.

"Take me."

Your sigh of longing causes her to make an almost strangled sound as she says your name—like a prayer on her lips—before claiming your mouth once more.

_Take me._

_Take me!_

** _TAKE ME!_ **

Those words echo in Helena's mind. Fanning the flames of her need as she eagerly claims what you offer. Kissing you passionately. Pouring all her desires into the kiss. You whimper at the hunger of it. The feel of her mouth on you makes you feel dizzy as she moves down your jaw.

Such hot and needy kisses...ones that make your body burn.

You arch into her, begging for more. Angling to take her fingers deeper. Wanting her mouth all over you. Her kisses. Her tongue. All of her.

Her teeth graze your neck as she moves up to your ear.

_Fuck!_

Your eyes roll back as you feel her hot breath against your ear, accent thick with lust as she slips into her native tongue, whispering words whose meanings are lost to you. You only understand the feelings that they evoke.

Possession.

Desire.

Hunger.

Want.

_Need._

Her teeth sink into your pulse point, leaving a large mark for all to see. Her claim. As if your soul hadn't already been branded with her name across your heart.

Your love.

Your _Wife_.

"Helena," you groan as your nails dig into her shoulder.

She growls and kisses the mark on your neck, "Mine."

You clutch to her, desperate to hold on, as her thrusts increase. Faster. Harder. Slamming into you with urgency. You arch your back once more at the feeling of Helena's teeth at your neck. Your body aches pleasantly at the feeling of her fingers deep in your core. They pump with determination, those long, powerful fingers filling you...three...or was it four that she had inside you now?

_I don't even care at this point. Just...fuck...more!_

All that matters to you is the panting goddess above you, working your body with the same grace and power that she used when on the battlefield. You can feel the muscles in her shoulders and arms ripple as she works towards bringing you to your peak.

Her panting breaths in your ear. Soft groans as you raise your thigh, giving her more access to the friction she desires. You almost cum just from the feel of her slick, hot core sliding against you. Knowing that you're a mess from how wet you both are.

Yet, that knowledge brings with it a hunger of your own...the want to taste her on your lips, and to drink down her pleasure as she comes undone for you.

And oh, how you want that.

"Helena," your moan turns into a needy whine.

Before you can even ask, Helena pulls back from your neck, eyes wild. She's close. So fucking close. You can see it in her eyes, and your request dies on your lips as you gasp at the sight before you.

_She's magnificent._

Body quivering. Face flushed. Glistening from exertion. She bites her lip as your eyes lock.

"It's okay...," you pant, "I've got you."

And with those simple words, Helena's jaw falls open as her orgasm slams into her. Her hips stutter in their rhythm as she looks at you with shock.

"Ah!" she cries out.

Clearly she hadn't expected to cum so hard or so suddenly, but for you...with you...anything is possible.

You grab her hip, bucking into her as her fingers still curl within you. The sounds of her voice...the sight of her body...arched in the throws of passion...is just what you need to tumble after her.

"Helena!" you cry out—the rest lost in a loud moan that can be easily heard beyond the walls of your room.

Your sight goes white for a moment. Only the image of Helena above you is burned into your mind as you lose yourself to pleasure for what feels like ages.

_Fuck...did I just die?_

Time? Totally meaningless to you right now. Only the feel of Helena's heartbeat as she lays across your chest...the sounds of her soft pants as she comes down from her high...the taste of her skin as you find yourself kissing her temple.

_Oh...so, this is heaven then._

You both must have collapsed as you peaked, but it's fine. You are right where you want to be.

With Helena in your arms.

She murmurs into your neck, "Thank you, my love. That was...it was..."

You chuckle and brush her hair from her face, "Yeah...I know."

"Mmmm," she replies and nuzzles your neck.

You gasp as she gently pulls her fingers from within you, bringing them to her lips and slipping them into her mouth...all while looking up at you as if it was the most innocent thing in the world for her to do. She smiles, having sucked her fingers clean of you... while you only stare in shock. Your heart still beating hard from the orgasm of just moments before.

"Something on your mind, my love?" She purrs.

You swallow hard.

"When I can feel my legs again...yes...then I will tell you what is on my mind," you reply with a slight whine...eyes still on her lips as her grin grows.

"I look forward to hearing those thoughts, then," she gives a low chuckle and settles back against you, "After a bit of rest."

You let your head fall back and laugh to yourself.

_I'm in so much trouble later_.

You look down and notice that Helena has already fallen asleep on your chest. You smile as you pull a blanket over the both of you. Feelings of love and fondness swell within your heart and you kiss the top of her head, cuddling her close as you let yourself drift off with her.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_.

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...there is no plot to this. This is just straight up sexy smut for a little thing my friends like to call "Full Moon Filth" and so here is one of my stories. I hope that you enjoy it. ^_~ Hehehe


End file.
